


Our Reality, Our Fiction

by JustAGrump



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGrump/pseuds/JustAGrump
Summary: It was all fake. A simulation.He thought it was over, that he was gone. But this phoenix can rise from the ashes.In which Kokichi grapples with his new life, how to deviate/recover from the Killing Game, and how he finds comfort with a red mage who witnessed him at his lowest but managed to get through it all.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMusingOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusingOwl/gifts), [Animercom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I would love critique, but any commentary is fine. Hope everyone enjoys it!  
> This is meant as a gift to my long-time friend and fellow Oumeno content creator, MusingOwl. She does great work, go check it out! I'd also like to dedicate this to one of my long-time favorite Oumeno writers, Animercom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His world has changed. But he appears to be taking it better than normal. Or is that a lie?

The last thing he remembers is the cold.

It was cold in the Exisal hanger that day. He remembers that much, anyways. That and the pain.

Those damn arrows. That damn bear. That damn killing game. The press crushing him faster than he could think, but not fast enough for him to not feel the crunch.

Kokichi's eyes fluttered open. He looked around. People in lab coats, assorted collared shirts and ties, clipboards at the ready along with several machines filled the sterilized room. But...he died, right? He was crushed by that press, right? Everything felt off. But before he could think anything else, his ears filled with the sound of Gonta's yells.

"GONTA NOT SICK! PLEASE LET GONTA GO!" Gonta's eyes darted towards Kokichi. "KOKICHI, HELP GONTA! WHY PEOPLE KEEP GONTA LOCKED HERE? GONTA TRUE GENTLEMAN, GENTLEMAN NOT BAD!"

About 3 doctors whipped their heads towards the purple-haired trickster. They all squinted, observing him carefully. He hadn't really had time to think about what to do, what to say before the doctors approached him.

"Finally awake, hm?", one of the doctors _(The head one, probably...) _said.__

"...Why am I alive? Wasn't I killed? Wasn't Gonta...?" Kokichi questioned, unable to take in what was going on well.

"It's simple. The Killing Game, the participants, the world you lived in...It was all fake. A lie. Team Danganronpa...you and the other participants were put into a state of sleep in order to upload your bodies' consciousnesses into the simulation. We've been monitoring you for a few months now."

"A...few months? But I thought the Killing Game lasted only, what, a few weeks to one month?"

"Young man, I'm sure you're well aware of this, but...you and many others were killed in the simulation. The survivors, your friends Himiko Yumeno, Shuichi Saihara, and Maki Harukawa, were able to instantly leave the simulation and alert the proper authorities. We've kept you and the other survivors in stasis in a smaller medical facility until we could find a proper way to bring you out or until Team Danganronpa told us and their charges were lightened."

"How...how long...?"

"You were put into the simulation about a year or so ago. Team Danganronpa had to prep your characters, your backstories, even perfect the simulation to whatever plot their killing game needed. It took time for them. And it took time for us to bring you out. You're one of the last few to come out, the survivors having awakened about 1 month ago."

"..."

"You must have many questions, Mr. Oma. We'll be able to answer all of them in due time. But for now, we recommend you try taking some time to collect your thoughts. Take a walk around the facility, but try not to veer off too much, alright?"

"...Alright. Thanks, Dr...?"

"In due time, Mr. Oma. In due time."

Kokichi leaned forward, attempting to take in the weight of his body. Nothing felt different on first glance, but...had the simulation done something to him? Maybe it was just the age thing. He decided it was best not to think about it for now. What would be best is to follow Dr. In due time's advice, and see what the outside world had to offer.  
His steps felt cold, but soft on the hospital floor. He lurched forward, and began slowly walking out the patient door.

"There's a private cafeteria nearby, Mr. Oma. I recommend stopping there if you're hungry."

He nodded before opening the doors to the patient room and exiting. Most of the beds were empty anyways, sans Gonta ( _poor guy was still in shock _), Kee-boy, Tsumugi, and Kaito. The hospital was pretty bland in comparison. Hallways were either desolate as fuck, or crawling with more doctors ( _except that were treating actual people, REAL PEOPLE-...people _).____

__

__

____

____

The cafeteria wasn't far from him. He was hungry ( _hadn't had a real meal since before he camped out in the hangar _), and could use a bite to eat. Maybe even run into some of his ex-classmates, as much as they probably didn't want to see him.__

To tease them like usual. Like the Killing Game never happened. He opened the doors of the private cafeteria and could see two tables.

The left table was empty. The right one only had one occupant: Himiko. Her hair was fiery red like before, but there wasn't a wizard hat in sight. She wasn't wearing the uniform either, just a basic hospital gown and a jacket to keep warm. She was barely picking at her food, looking sleepy as usual but with a bit more clarity in her eyes. 

( _I would think she's more adjusted to this reality than me. It's only been a month since she woke, right? _)__

____

____

Himiko seemed to not notice the purple-haired boy walking over, or didn't care. He couldn't tell. But he could try cheering her up. After all, they all deserved a laugh after that farce of a killing game, right?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ugly witch of the west? Got any tricks to pull over my eyes?"

"Nyeh...? Kokichi finally woke up? Oh boy..."

"Hmm? You're NOT excited to see me up and at it? Well, that's just m-m-mean, Himi!", Kokichi piling on the act, crocodile tears and all.

"You're not fooling anyone with that act, "Ultimate Supreme Leader". And besides, I've got better things to do then deal with your antics."

"Nishishi! And what would those "better things" consist of? Practicing tricks?"

"They're not tricks, they're magic! And...uh...living here."

"Welp, you've gotta deal with me too. Besides, I'm not even the one you need to be worrying about. Seesaw McWincest lives here too, y'know." _wink ___

____

____

At the mention of Korekiyo Shinguji, one ex-Ultimate Anthropologist, Kokichi could see Himiko's face grow red. Not out of a blush, but more of a...bitter, angry red.

"Nyeeeeeeeh...if that...creep comes towards me, I don't think I'll be able to hesitate about casting a curse on him."

"Whaddya gonna do? Show him an ugly mole or two?"

Himiko grumbled. "Cast the curse of "Always-wrongly-cooked-steak" at him."

"Ooh, sounds scary!"

He leaned forward, eager to see her expression to only be met with...sagging eyes, and a haggard face. Very un-Himiko like, and yet so familiar.

Himiko raised her head, a bit surprised to see the Supreme Leader in such a...Kokichi-like state. She would've thought that he'd be a bit more hesitant/reserved upon finding out the game was a lie. But this was Kokichi, she knew he always had some sort of omniscient third eye that knew more than he let on.

"Kokichi...if you don't mind me asking...what's up with you?"

"Whatcha mean, Himi-kimi-kins? Is there something off about me? Am I suddenly 100% hotter?"

"No, no...it's more like...well, you seem to not really notice the condition we're in, that's all." 

At the mention of this, for a split second Kokichi's face neutralized. No laughs, no smile, just blankness. But as fast as he dropped the act, he started right back up again, almost like some sort of animatronic. 

"Himiko, Himiko, Himiko, what will I ever do with you...? I've cheated death hundreds of times with DICE! We went on-" 

"None of that was real, Kokichi. DICE doesn't exist, and...our histories don't either. We just...have to accept our new reality, sooner rather than later." She straightened up slightly in her chair, looking a bit more engaged. Kokichi meanwhile, edged back a bit. He looked down, and for a moment, Himiko thought she saw a hint of forlornness, a bit more of him absorbing his reality. 

"...Can't we just keep lying, just for a moment longer? Just...living in bliss, jabbing back and forth like before?" 

"W-What are you-?" She sputtered out, but couldn't get a word in before he pointed at her and said: 

"Doesn't that bother you that you're so ready to ditch what was so important to you? Pretty hypocritical to look down on lying to yourself when you did it so often, y'know. And pretty rude to throw the wake-up call on your Supreme Leader, just like that. But I suppose that's how magicians fool the audience, right?" He hissed. 

"I was just-" 

She couldn't get a word in before he got up, and stormed off back to his room. 

_Kokichi...I guess even he's not as well-adjusted as I thought he might be. But...are any of us, really? Nyeh...these questions are too much of a pain right now._


	2. A Simple Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many complex thoughts. Kokichi decides a simple game of Cribbage might get his mind off things, and luckily Himiko's there to cheer his day up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> It took me most of Saturday to write this. It's about 1K words longer than the first chapter, so I hope y'all enjoy it! It might take a bit longer to release Chapter 3 (this upcoming week is gonna be a hell week school wise) but I think by the end of the next weekend it'll be out. Hope y'all enjoy it!

They were all given individual rooms. Small, to be sure. There was a basic bed, a small dresser for some clothes. A bathroom with simple toiletries. Kokichi didn't seem to mind, anything was better than the Killing Game's bullshit.Then again, at least he was able to sleep during the Killing Game. Right now, though...

_The Killing Game...the past...fake..._

_"Why do you guys hate lies so much? There's only one truth, but endless possibilities for lies, y'know?"_  
_"Hey, hey! It's not fun if only Kaede the Protag gets to murder! Save some for me!"_  
_"Running away to live...might not be such a bad idea."_  
_"Look, I'm a liar. It just means I'm very good at spinning the tops of fate!"_  
_"H-How could a game...that you're forced to play...be fun...? I had to think this game was fun to survive... I had to lie to myself!"_  
_"It's to END THE GAME, KAITO! THIS FUCKING GAME!"_

"Ngh...no...over..." Kokichi grumbled, rolling over on the bed. He flopped, throwing off the blanket in a dream-life frustration. Just wanted some Zs...

**_"Hey, Boss! We got a Code Juicing Gooser!"_ **  
**_"Prepare the CP34 Super Bazooka, my underlings! Neeheehee! Nyahahaha!"_ **  
**_"Another successful raid, Boss!"_ **

"All lies...Not..Real..Not...REAL!" His head jerks up, hands immediately flying to his forehead. It's a bit sweaty, hands clammy, palms heavy, Mom's spaghetti. Somehow, the memories (for as bullshit as they are) still feel so real, so fresh.

_I'll have to ask Kirumi if she can make some spaghetti later...might get my mind off this dumb trauma shit._

He thinks back to what Himiko said. About accepting the new reality. About this being their lives now, living in here (hopefully not forever, there was a whole REAL world out there).

**_"What are you hiding? What are you repressing? Huh? Huh? Huh?"_ **

He remembers saying that to Himiko. Thinking on it now, maybe he was projecting more than what he initially thought. Maybe it's a role-reversal. That's a common trope in games, right?

_This isn't a game, though. This is life. She's just a bit less in denial since you jabbed at her so hard._

He should apologize. She was just trying to help. Help him the way he helped her. He thinks Himiko isn't the type to usually be stern.  
She's usually got a much cuter, pouty atmosphere to her. Wait, cute?

He shakes his head in aggravation. He should just go back to bed, and stop thinking about complex stuff.

* * *

Pancakes. They're a bit doughy, but taste good nonetheless. He squeezes the bottle of syrup, the sugary goo cascading onto flabby circles. Putting the bottle down, he motions for some butter.

"Hey, Shumai. You mind passing the butter? Papa's got a hankering for some heart disease fodder, and lord knows a twig like you barely eats."

Kaede sighs. "Kokichi, rude! Shuichi, I've got this." Shuichi looks down, busy nibbling on the pancakes (he's gotten good at ignoring Kokichi's haranguing) before Kaede passes Kokichi the stick of butter. Afterwards, she goes back to talking to Shuichi. 

He looks more attentive whenever she's speaking to him. His face glows, his voice carries. He's changed from the start of the Killing Game.

_Maybe someday I'll reach that point._

"Nyeh...Kokichi, I need the syrup. You mind passing, or am I gonna have to use my MP and turn you into a bottle of syrup myself?" Himiko pokes him, puffing out her cheeks in tiredness.

"Here you go, Himi! Just what the doctor ordered! Sugar and slowness wrapped up into one!"

"...Thanks."

"I wasn't talking about the syrup, dummy! I was talking about you!" Kokichi grins. He catches a blush forming on Himiko's face before quickly retracting his statement with a simple: "Nah, that was a lie! You're more like a bunch of sour Skittles!"

"Degenerate male, don't insult Himiko like that!" As he finishes, Tenko appears behind him, a glare on her face as she towers over him. Himiko meanwhile sighs, going back to her pancakes.

"Tenko...he's not worth it. Takes too much MP for him to actually be truthful...", the red mage yawns.

Surprisingly, in one of her more calm moments, Tenko shakes her head before returning to her seat. The rest of breakfast is a pretty quiet experience, some side convos here and there, but Kokichi mostly keeps to himself.

* * *

There's not too much to do around the small rehab center/hospital. They have some board games, a basic TV with cable, but what interests Kokichi the most is a card deck. He remembers a few games, right? Could get some people to play with him, maybe gamble like back at the Monokuma Casino.

He finds Ryoma and Shuichi as the only willing participants, and the game is Cribbage. He's currently at 97 points, Ryoma at 73, and Shuichi at a pitiful 41. Might be a good time to strike up conversation with these two, not sure he'll get another chance like this depending on how long they're in this sterile purgatory.

"So Ryoma. Now that everything we know is bullshit, whatcha gonna do now? Chase the tennis dream like your "given talent" commands?"

Ryoma ruminates on this. He chuckles, looking at Kokichi with a hint of regret before answering. "Maybe. The game, my life, my past, it might have been a lie. But that doesn't mean what I like or what I want to do has to be already written for me either. And with some help, I can probably get back on my feet."

"Help, eh? You mean Mom?" Kokichi giggles. With the mention of one Kirumi Tojo, he notices Ryoma throw down his current crib (2 pairs, Kings and Jacks) before pulling down his beanie. Kokichi turns to the detective.

"Hey, Shuichi. You've been awake the longest, when do we get to leave?", calling the detective away from whatever deep thought he was in, Shuichi coughs. "Er...the doctors said once everyone had woken up and made significant progress in their recovery, including killers being forgiven, we'd all leave. I think we'll also be able to call the families of those who...originally inhabited our bodies, if we want to go down that route..."

"Oh, right. FAMILY. But we'll have to eventually like, go to school or get jobs, right?" Kokichi inquired.

"Maybe. I'll probably go to college, I'm good enough at being a detective to know that's how I can help people. But I need some proper schooling for it."

"...Gotta train in tennis, but...I might travel for a while. Or pick up some hobby I never knew I could be good at. What about you, Kokichi...?"

"Little 'ol me, hm? I'm thinking reforming DICE from the ground up! Uncover the world's secrets, expose people, yadda yadda yadda. "

The other two roll their eyes. Kokichi had more...abstract career plans in mind. Wouldn't stop him though. He WAS the Ultimate Supreme Leader, and damn it if he let a little thing called "the real world" get in his way.

"And...24 points added, meaning 121 points total! I win!" The leader leans back, enthused about his victory. Ryoma gets up, shuffles his cards briefly into a neat pile, and leaves with a simple "Good game."

"Y-Yeah, good game Kokichi. I'm going to go, Kaede said she wanted my opinion on a piece she's thinking about performing. An original piece."

"Yeah yeah, whatevs. See ya Shumai." Kokichi begins nabbing the rest of the cards, shuffling and folding them over and over with nothing on his mind. He's never felt this...bored before. He became lost in thought, unable to notice a red magician sneaking up behind him, tapping his shoulder.

"Eh...? Who is-" He spun around, only to be greeted by:

"Boo! Nyeh...I'm not really good at being scary. But yeah, hi Kokichi. Mind if I take one of the seats?"

"Sure, sure. Just don't let the sweat of your clammy hands soak the cards."

"About yesterday, I'm...sorry about being insensitive. I know they meant a lot-"

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained my tired red mage. You wanna play a game?"

She yawns, looking as Himiko as ever. _How does she always look so tired? And why does it make her look so...? Nevermind._  
"Depends. What do I get for winning?"

"You get the best prize of all, nishishi! One kiss from moi!" Kokichi exclaims, the girl opposite him blushing stark red before he claims  
"Nah, just a lie. But you do get an even better prize from me: A once-in-a-lifetime, no strings attached, truthful Kokichi! I'll let you ask anything and give the bona-fide truth. No tricks or gimmicks from me!"

"Nyeh...sounds sketchy. And if I lose?"

"You've gotta teach me some sleight of hand and escapology tricks. If I'm gonna maintain my Ultimate talent, I need to know a select few skills."

"This sounds unfair, Kokichi..."

"Alright, alright. I'll teach you how to lockpick as well if you beat me. Sound fair?"

"Nyah....alright, but if this game is rigged, I'm going to use all of my MP to curse you."

"'Atta girl. We're playing Cribbage. And since I'm so kind, you get to cut first."

* * *

"D'oh! I lost. Still surprised you were able to win without any sort of tricks. My anti-cheating barrier spell would've detected it..."

"You know the deal, Himi-kimi-kins! Teach me that sleight of hand!"

"Nyeh...alright, so we'll start with something basic for now. First, hand me the deck." She yoinks the deck from Kokichi.

"Alright, so take the two jokers and lay 'em out in front of the deck. Deal 9 cards onto one and 18 onto the other, so you're left with 25. Put the 9-card Joker pile on top of the 18-card Joker pile, and the 18 on top of the rest of the deck. Now, cut a third of the deck. And try to remember the card you cut on, Kokichi..."

"Nishishi. I've got a great memory." (6 of Hearts.)

"Now cut the remaining deck in half and remember that card too." (10 of Clubs.)

"So you've got 3 piles. The 1/3rd cut, the original deck, and the 1/2 cut. Put the original deck on top of the 1/2 cut, and the 1/3 on top of the original. Now you've got one huge deck left, nyah. Break up the deck based on when you find the jokers. 9-card Joker should have the biggest deck, followed by 18-card Joker, then the original. Stack the original deck onto 18-card Joker's stack, and 9-card joker onto the original. Now...I'll find your card!"

"Ooh! Show me, show me!~"

"Your first card will be...the 18th one! The 6 of Hearts! And your second will be the 43rd one! The 10 of Clubs!"

"WOW! Is this the true power of maaaagic, wizard boot girl?"

"Sure is, Panta man. And math. But now I'm outta MP. You gotta do something for me since I wowed you so."

"Lockpicking, eh? Well I supposed we could fin-"

"I wanna ask you a question. No lying, kay?"

"Aw, c'mooooon! I won the game! But alright, if I get one too."

"...Why do you lie so much?"

"Geez, loaded question much hm? Pretty simple. It's much more fun to lie, y'know?"

"Nyeh? It's not really as simple as that, is it?"

"No. But I will say, lying isn't as bad as people make it out to be. I mean, we lie all the time. We lie to others to make them feel better. We lie so that the world is a better place. The truth is sometimes ugly, and we gotta run from it. Like how Kirumi ran from her execution. Even someone like a magician can get those reasons, right? You lie way more than you give yourself credit for. You trick people in order to entertain them. I'm...not that different, but on a much grander scale."

"W-Well, sure I use my magic, but..."

"But it never had drastic consequences like making people hate you or leading to people's deaths, right?"

"..."

"Yeah, I have a real problem with that. I just can't help lying, y'know? Talent (which lying helps) or no talent, I live by lying.  
Can't stop it. Won't stop it. And because of how much I lie, for better or for worse, some of my classmates died due to that. Gonta, Miu, Kaito..."

"But, you were only doing it to end the Killing Game..."

"I guess. Who knows at this point? You can believe me or not. Doesn't matter much now that we're here and have a second chance, a real chance at living. Anyways, question answered. Now I wanna ask you something."

"Is it something as deep as my question?"

"No, no. I'm not gonna prod your brain like that. I just wanna know how you learned to love magic. What got you into it?"

"My...master. He introduced me to magic. I went to a carnival once, Ferris wheels, cotton candy, the works. My parents and I happened to catch one of his shows. The way he used magic blew me away. Everyone was happy, everyone was excited...for once, my parents weren't bickering with each other. That's when I decided I wanted to do magic. I approached him, begged to be his apprentice, and he eventually gave in."

"Using that youthful charm, eh Himiko?" Himiko giggled hearing this.

"He trained me. Took a bunch of work, but I eventually started to surpass him. Became the Ultimate Magician, and then he...was gone. Vanished."

"You don't know where he is?"

"No. But...my memories, my past...none of that is true. The only thing real is my love for magic. I just wish he was there to see me now. Having survived that hell."

"Fair enough. But hey! At least you have me and the rest of the cast! We're real!"

"Yeah, yeah...but a butthead like you doesn't know anything about magic."

"HEY! I know this cool sleight of hand trick-"

"You mean the trick I taught you 5 minutes ago?"

"...Maybe. But you're not half-bad Himiko. Maybe we can play another game sometime?"

"Nyeh...being around you kind of filled my MP, lies notwithstanding. I gotta get going, I think my mandated therapy session's starting soon anyways."

"Alright! See ya, wizard girl!"

"It's mage..." Himiko groaned, but walked away with a smile on her face.  
She actually enjoyed spending time with the gremlin-like liar, as hard as that was to imagine in her shoes.

_He's not...as bad as I thought he'd be. And he has a point about lying too...if only I was able to lie my way out of this upcoming therapy session, maybe I'd be the Ultimate Supreme Leader._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> The first chapter was intended to be a short intro to what I wanted to do with this fic. With said first chapter out of the way, I wanted to get a deeper look at the philosophy of lying and what our favorite two shorties think of it (more Kokichi than Himiko, but she'll get time to think on it soon). I also wanted this chapter to be a doubleheader of Kokichi's thoughts/POV, what he's going through, etc. Next chapter's gonna be much more Himiko based, didn't want Kokichi to hog the spotlight.


End file.
